


finite

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Permanence is a new concept for Connor





	finite

Connor is so used to dying and coming back over and over that he can be a little reckless sometimes - he does the calculations, sees the paths and probabilities, but when someone is in danger, he dives in straight away and damns the consequences, desperate to keep his newfound family safe.

So he forgets sometimes that now, there is no coming back, that he won’t wake up in a new body, looking out at Amanda through new eyes. That death actually means death.

And it drives Markus mad, seeing Connor being so careless with his life, so eager to throw away his hard-won, fragile freedom. So one night, after an anti-android activist approaches the pair on the street with a gun in hand and target in mind, after Connor takes a bullet in the shoulder meant for Markus’ head, Markus can’t take it anymore, rounds on him in a whirling fury the second the door to his apartment slams shut behind them-

‘What were you _thinking_ , Connor? Why did you do that?’

Connor blinks, pauses. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean, _why_ did you push me out the way?’ Markus is pacing now, fear and adrenaline keeping him restless. ‘You could have been killed!'

‘So could you, Markus. In fact, you _would have_ been killed if I hadn’t intervened.’ As quietly observant as always, Connor watches Markus, determining there is something deeper troubling the android leader. ‘I don’t understand what’s wrong, Markus - I’m fine. The bullet didn’t hit any vital biocomponents.’

‘That’s not the _point_ , Connor’. Markus stops then, takes two fast, angry steps towards the detective, so their faces are mere inches apart. ‘You’re being so _careless_. You keep getting yourself _hurt_. Why are you so eager to die?’

Connor tilts his head, processing - it was not a response he was expecting. ‘I’m not- I’m not being careless, Markus. I know the risks every time. It’s kind of my speciality.’

Markus ignores the attempt at humour, forcing Connor to continue. ‘I’m just trying to keep people safe. Hank, North, Simon, you-’ Connor breaks off then, eyes flicking away from Markus’ intense gaze, his voice dropping quieter with all the reverence of a confession. ‘I don’t want to lose the people I care about. I don’t want to lose you, now that I have you.’

The admission cuts through Markus, his shoulders dropping along with his heart. ‘Connor-‘ and his voice would be breaking right now, if it could- ‘Connor, _I don’t want to lose you either_.’

Markus places a tender hand beneath Connor’s chin, tilting his face upwards so their eyes meet, his voice a whisper but his words strong- ‘I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you, Connor.’

The idea that he isn’t disposable - that his life is _worth_ something - is unfamiliar to Connor, his unsure hands coming up to rest against Markus’ chest, fingers curling lightly into the fabric, hopeful, but before he can say anything Markus closes the already small space between them with a kiss that’s both a promise and a question for the future.

The kiss ends but their embrace doesn’t; they stand there for a long while, just cradling one another in the gentle dawn light, and Connor isn’t used to the idea of permanence, but _this_ \- this is something he wants to have forever.

**Author's Note:**

> only a tiny drabble for now bc i’m in the middle of writing my masters thesis, i just had to get it out of my system. though i am also slowly working on a much longer rk1k fic but that definitely won’t be done until after my deadline
> 
> (cross-posted from tumblr @rk800connorr)


End file.
